


A Misunderstanding

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cheating, Fighting, Hitting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Violence, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter
Summary: A fight insues after Michael misunderstands what Jeremy said.





	A Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VolarFinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolarFinch/gifts).



“You did WHAT now,” Jeremy yelled, shoving Michael.  
“What!? Is it really that big of a deal?”  
“Oh nooo. Michael. Not at all. Its not like you’re, oh I dunno, IN A RELATIONSHIP!?”  
“You told me I could!”

Jeremy shoved him again, starting to cry.

“Yeah! Thats how those things go, Michael! Your partner says go ahead fine whatever and you realize they dont FUCKING MEAN IT!”  
“Jake was down, Jere.. its not like you’re putting out...”

Jeremy slapped him, tears streaming from his eyes.

“You know why Im not up to it yet,” Jeremy quivered, “YOU KNOW WHAT CHLOE DID TO ME MICHAEL!”

Michaels hand was still on his cheek where he had been slapped.

“That doesnt change how I feel Jeremy,” Michael panned in a monotone voice, “you get horny all the time and get off yourself. You are not. Me!”  
“Fuck. You... get out...”

Michael looked at him, shaking his head.

“No. Im not leaving..”  
“Get. The fuck. OUT,” Jeremy screamed, eyes puffy and spilling tears like waterfalls, “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!”

Jeremy got close to Michael, shoving him until Michael grabbed his hands and pulled him into his arms. The shorted teen was in tears, his eyes filled to the brim.

“LET ME GO,” Jeremy screamed, his fists banging against Michaels chest as hard as he could, “LET ME GO! I HATE YOU! LET. LET ME...”

He broke down sobbed, the blows to Michaels chest turning to fists clenched, grabbing onto his hood with all his might.

“L-Let me go...”

Michael fell against the wall and slid down to the floor, pulling Jeremy completely into his arms. Both of them let out a few harsh sobs, grabbing onto each other like their lives depended on it.

“God damn it Jeremy,” Michael cried, “Im so sorry. I. I didnt realize. God damn it Im such an idiot!”  
“You’re my idiot though,” Jeremy sobbed, “Im sorry. I. I just. I...”  
“Shh. I. I know. Chloe. She did some bad shit. Im sorry. Im sorry I cheated. Im sorry I shouldnt be pushing you to have sex.”  
“I love you,” Jeremy said with a harsh sob, “I love you I love you I love you I love you..”  
“Shhh.”

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s face and kissed him roughly before resting his head against the shorters shoulder, sobbing. They stayed there until Michael had calmed down. Once he was calm, he stood with Jeremy in his arms the taller having dozed off, and walked them to their bedroom. He changed Jeremy into pajamas and kissed his head before changing himself and getting into bed. There he fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
